


Napping

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: A series of one shots where Derek finds out about Addison and Meredith
Derek is searching for Meredith





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9302556/1/How-Derek-Found-Out

The second year surgical residents were in competition, the Chief was right, they were like animals in a zoo, with the hospital of course being the zoo. They were a week into it, and Meredith like the rest of the second year residents was living in the hospital. She was also supposed to be on Derek Shepherd’s service and she wasn’t answering any of his pages, so he was now trying every on call room looking for her, and when he opened the door to one on the fourth floor, he heard her familiar snores. He also saw an arm draped over her, a feminine arm, with freshly manicured finger nails, an arm that belonged to his ex-wife. 

“Addison?” He closed the door and turned the light on as he spoke startling the room’s other occupants.

“Derek?” Addison questioned through squinted eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light. “What are you doing here?” She blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she spoke.

“Looking for Meredith, what are you doing in bed with her?” Well the inevitable had happened, Derek had found out, she’d hoped that they could avoid this, until forever, but here he was ruining her nap with her girlfriend. Neither Derek nor Addison noticed that the snoring had subsided and the blonde was waking up.

“Addie, it’s nap time,” She grunted, “Turn the lights off Baby.” She had thrown her arm over her face the moment after she’d opened her eyes. “Derek?” He responded with a yes. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been paging you for the last 20 minutes and when you didn’t respond I started looking all over for you, I didn’t realize you were taking a nap with my ex-wife. Care to explain what the hell is going on here?” The two women were struggling to adjust to the light as they sat up in the bottom bunk and looked at each other as they found a certain amount of shelter under the top bunk.

“We’re dating,” Meredith finally responded as if it was the simplest thing ever, Derek stared back at her like she’d just told him the Earth was flat or suddenly started speaking Mandarin Chinese at him.

“You’re dating? When did this happen?” He couldn’t believe it, his ex-wife and his ex-girlfriend were dating, it must be a joke.

“We kissed after the wedding,” Addison responded as she thought back to the moment after Burke had left Cristina and Meredith had told everyone “It’s over, so over” the last part had obviously been directed at Derek.

“Happy ever after doesn’t really exist does it?” Izzie had Cristina in her care, and Meredith was standing there breathing in the Seattle air when she heard Addison approach.

“Maybe it does, and we just haven’t gotten there yet.” Meredith had needed Cristina to get down the aisle more for herself than for Cristina, she needed to know that a happy ending was possible, but it was looking bleak right now.

“You can have your husband back,” Meredith said much to Addison’s amusement.

“So that’s what that was about.” Meredith nodded and silence fell over them for a few moments.

“He said he couldn’t breathe for me and he couldn’t break up with me, he needed me to do it for him. I don’t want to care all he’s ever done is hurt me.” Meredith was crying silent tears, her makeup was running, and she was vaguely aware of Addison’s arm around her. “He was supposed to be a one night stand, and then he’s my boss, and the next thing I know I’m jumping through hoops for Bailey, because she’s Bailey and she knows everything. Then I’m that idiot falling for that stupid smile, and those stupid eyes and his stupid perfect hair, and then he’s married, and I’m begging him to pick me, I resorted to begging, it was pathetic, and he just bats me around like a cat with a mouse. And it’s my fault that I can’t trust him. Why do I even care Addison?” 

“I wish I knew.” Meredith found herself leaning into the redhead’s embrace as she stroked her arm comfortingly.

“I’m gonna end up just like my mother, old, bitter and alone, unable to practice medicine, and maybe I’ll forget who I am too.”

“You want to be old, bitter and alone together?” Addison replied causing the blonde to chuckle. “We could be Derek Shepherd’s old and bitter castoffs,” She added lightly.

“I’m sorry you know,” Meredith whispered, a serious tone replacing her previous laughter at Addison’s attempts to make light of the situation. “What happened between Derek and I shouldn’t have happened, and I’m really sorry that it did, you didn’t deserve that.” 

“What happened between Mark and I shouldn’t have happened either, Derek didn’t deserve that. It hurt, it really hurt, but it put me out of my misery, our marriage could finally be over, it hurt more to watch him pretend, it’s over now though, so don’t worry about it.” Meredith nodded, and they stood there in silence for a short while. It didn’t seem strange that Addison had Meredith in her arms or that the blonde was leaning into the embrace, they were two women who had been hurt by the same man. They’d hurt each other too, but that didn’t matter now, it hadn’t been intentional.

“I should go be with Cristina,” Meredith finally uttered, breaking the silence. Addison nodded though Meredith couldn’t see her do so. “Thank you Addison,” Meredith said as she turned around to face the redhead. “You look beautiful,” She whispered as she took the older woman in, “I’m sorry about Alex, he’s really a good guy, he just doesn’t always do the right things.” She didn’t question how the blonde knew about her and Alex, it was no secret that gossip spread quickly through Seattle Grace Hospital. “I hope you don’t decide to leave because of what happened between you two.” She was unsure how the young woman knew that she was thinking about leaving, but again she didn’t question it. “I think Cristina and I will go on her honeymoon, and when I get back, I’d very much like for you to join us in getting drunk and complaining about men.” Addison couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what you and Cristina do? Get drunk and complain about men?” She was amused, she couldn’t help it, the situation was hilarious. The blonde nodded and then she did something that took the redhead completely by surprise. She stood on her tip toes and pulled Addison to her for a kiss. It was simple and chaste, but there was a promise for more.

“In case Alex Korev makes you think about becoming a lesbian too,” She whispered before turning and leaving to go after the jilted bride. And so it began, when Meredith came back from Hawaii, Addison was waiting for her, and the trio did in fact get drunk and complain about men, just as Meredith had suggested. The pair had found time for each other a lot since then, so yes they were dating. After reliving the moment for Derek.

“If you have a problem with our relationship Derek, it’ll just give us a reason to have another “Why men suck” night, and we’ll recruit all the women in the hospital you try and go on dates with.” He admitted defeat, because he was sure that if his exes hadn’t told Mark outright that there would be no threesomes, he would do anything they asked, just in case there was the slightest of possibilities.

“Meredith, I need you to get ready to scrub in, George is prepping the patient for surgery.” He slipped out leaving the women alone.

“That wasn’t too bad,” Meredith whispered as she spent her last moments of freedom leaning her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“No it wasn’t,” She said with a smile. “Now go be a surgeon, we’ll nap later.” Meredith nodded, kissed her girlfriend and went after Derek to go scrub in.


End file.
